Dirge
Dirge is impulsive, excitable, psychic, and a handful to say the least. Having grown up in the dangers of Deathwood Forest he quickly learned that combat was essential for survival, and thusly learned to love it. Always itching for "trouble" and having a strong sense of justice, Dirge doesn't shy away from fights with those he deems deserving of them. He can take a punch, but sometimes bites off more than he can chew. He's also known to have a mischievous side, often feeling that the world is his playground. Though the introduction of his new adoptive younger brother Fitz is proving to teach him the importance of responsibility. He wants nothing more than for his brother to have a bright future and to leave behind a legacy as "a hero." Like the ones talked about from ages past. History Against all odds he mostly raised himself in the unforgiving and dangerous Deathwood Forest, with some help here and there from his dear friend Andre. Living a "Tarzan life" as Dinobot once called it, he quickly learned the importance of survival and self defense, and adapted to his surroundings. Combat quickly became his happy place, like a puppy roughhouses with it's siblings, often that's how Dirge views handling the creatures of Deathwood. If left idle for too long he becomes restless, and will actively search for "trouble" to get into. He considers himself sort of the guardian of the Forest, making sure what travelers are foolish enough to wander in make it out in one piece when he can help it. Always seeking adventure, he often finds himself searching through ruins and dungeons. He has amassed a large stockpile of treasure from his endeavors, using mostly gold coins to pay for transactions. Despite almost always overpaying, he's not a man that chases riches, he has much more interest in the journey, not the destination or it's payout. Not being a fan of visitors Dirge was even less pleased to find a baby abandoned at his doorstep one afternoon. He quickly set out to find his mother, but after a day of caring for it, high jinks with friends, and shopping for supplies, Dirge found himself more and more attached and eventually adopted this child as his new baby brother, Fitz. As time passed Dirge has found himself having to be more responsible for his brother. Although he lives a rather wild lifestyle and sometimes makes rash choices, Dirge only wants to protect his brother at all costs and give him the family and opportunities he never had growing up. Despite his knack for mischief and believing the world to be his playground, Dirge aspires to be "a hero." Hearing the stories from ages long passed, weather he believes them to be true or not, he admires the spirit of such ideas. The songs sang of hero's and their glorious adventures, and victories in the face of evil. (These stories would of course be tales of TLC 1000 years ago) He takes great pride in hearing the Maximals praise his good deeds. After skeptically observing their heroics he eventually came around to the idea of them being "the real deal." Optimus Primal once mentioned to him that the Maximals were descendants of ITBE/TLC, and that he "was named after one of the great Earth heroes of old" and was quoted having said "They say i'm related in some way, but I have no proof of that." Which combined with several factors seems to be enough for Dirge to dare to dream it might just be true. Powers & Abilities Dirge is rather adept in his ability to fight creatures that come from Deathwood, depending upon the attacker he decides on weather or not he'd rather use lethal force. Weapons/Abilities Psychokinesis - Psychokinesis, or telekinesis, is a supernatural ability that allows a user to manipulate physical matter with the mind. It can be used as both an offensive and defensive technique. It is also Dirge's main means of transportation, often using it to make himself fly. Robot Sword - Built from the scraps of an ancient attack droid, Dirge can collapse and erect the sword at will. It also has a built in rotating blade surrounding it much like that of a chainsaw. Hamaxe - Half hammer half axe, fairly self explanatory. Made for him by special request via Andre Themes/Music * One Punch Man OST - [S] * One Punch Man OST - Tense Trivia * Dirge is said to be a fan of chaos, but more specifically it's the amount of energy in a scenario and feeding off that energy is what excites him the most. Whether it be a nightclub, or a bar brawl Dirge craves thrills for not only himself but those around him. * Dirge loves music, and is often swept up in his passion, dancing or singing. He often carries headphones for long journeys. * Dirge's psychic abilities come from his ancestor "The Tornado of Terror" Tatsumaki. Much like his ancestor, when something is under his psychokinetic control it will often glow slightly with a green hue. * Despite his enjoyment of solitude in Deathwood, Dirge is a social butterfly. * Dirge seems to have some knowledge about Geno's existence despite never having met him, often coining phrases when doing actions such as "Geno leap!" * He is often haunted in his dreams by a cloaked figure. * He has very poor table manners, usually eating his food ravenously. He doesn't think much about how unsightly it is unless he notices an attractive girl nearby. * Dirge keeps a notebook with him where he doodles, writes down thoughts, and notes about things he wants to remember. * Dirge often carries a backpack which more often than not contains satchels of gold coins, his notebook, and a comfortable custom made pouch sewn inside so to house Fitz for sitting/sleeping. Category:Beast Wars